bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ichigo kurosaki1979
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the [[:Yammy Llargo]] page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :''' ''' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :'''Questions?''' You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :'''Need help?''' You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :'''Don't know what to do?''' The [[Bleach Wiki:Community Portal|Community Portal]] has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more '''pages you might find useful:''' :* [[Bleach Wiki:Policy|Policy]] - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* [[Bleach Wiki:Manual of Style|Manual of Style]] - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* [[Bleach Wiki:Spoiler Policy|Spoiler Policy]] - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :'''Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~''', which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on [[User talk:Yyp|my talk page]] if I can help with anything! 15:25, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Image problem Seems like you got it resolved, but still... I'm not sure what problems you might have had. Ones I can think of though is that you might have been trying to upload an image with the same name, which won't let you do it, unless you update the image that goes by that name. I'm not saying that was your problem, but that's one of the reasons why it won't do it. I'm guessing the most likely problem is that the image name had a punctuation mark or some sort of key that won't let you upload it. I've had that problem before when I was trying to upload a picture myself (I think it had "&" in it), so that might have been your problem before. Although you have the problem resolved, I hope this has at least helped you for future reference. [[User:Arrancar109|Arrancar109]] 18:45, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Volume pages Please do not change the layout of the Volume pages we keep them as they are to make sure they are all the same not one lokks one way and another another wich makes it look sloopy. Also i see that you're are wirting individual chapter pages when doing this make sure you use the original title as the page name (i.e. Death & Strawberry as opposed to Strawberry & the Soul Reapers) [[User:WhiteStrike|WhiteStrike]] 20:42, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :Hey I see that you been adding the '''All Stars''' to the volume pages. One easy way for you to do this is to copy the template from one that is already done and just change the info. Also is easier if you preview something beofre you save it this makes sure that sloppy incorrectly placed templates are not saved and only save one you have finish. Remmber hit preview after each change and hit save once the page looks the way is supposed to. [[User:WhiteStrike|WhiteStrike]] 15:53, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Record time Quick question did Urahara get his bankai in two or three days?--[[User:SalmanH|SalmanH]] 18:51, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Image Policy Hi. Please note that according to the [[Bleach Wiki:Image Policy|Image Policy]], all images from official sources (i.e. manga, anime, etc) that are uploaded to the site must have licensing information and '''completed''' fair use rationale added to them. You forgot to fill in the code for the rationale template on [[:File:Nelliel Censorship.jpg]]. Since this particular picture is more complicated than most (being a manga and an anime pic joined together), I've filled it in for you. But please make sure you add it to any images you upload in future. Thanks, 15:25, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:French version of Bleach Wikia Sure, no problem. I've never done such a thing before, but it seems to simply be a matter of adding it to the main page, which I have done, but it is not showing up yet. Might have to wait a while for the server to catch up. If it doesn't appear, I'll use Special:Contact to get the staff to do it. Good job with the wiki. 15:15, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :I had to undo those edits as the just showed up as dead links for some reason. I have put in a request for it at [http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Interwiki_requests Central Wikia] instead. 18:34, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Yup, that did the trick. It's working now. 22:05, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Image Policy Violation